


Single Triple Digit

by BeepBoop260



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: The guys are all on missions for a while except Ignis. Being alone, Ignis decides to work on his cooking skills and gets a little carried away with the taste testing part.





	

Ignis was alone. The other boys all had separate things to do for a while. Though Ignis had heard something about Prompto and Noctis being together. As for Gladiolus, Ignis had no idea when he was returning. Therefore, Ignis turned to trying to hone his skills some more for when the others returned. He worked on his sewing, cleaned his home, and then he turned to working on coming up with new things to cook. The only thing was, he had no one to eat what he made other than himself, and Ignis hated seeing food go to waste. 

Ignis looked at the meal he had made. It was made for about four people, yet he was the only one around. Sighing, he sat down and helped himself. He was a little lonely. At first he hadn’t been, but now he was starting to feel it. Ignis was also starting to feel the effects of trying to eat more than one person’s worth of food at a time. He wasn’t chubby, he was just a little soft around his stomach where muscle used to be fairly noticeable. Not seeing it as a big deal, Ignis continued on trying to eat all the food he was cooking so that none would go to waste. 

Sitting back in his seat, Ignis took a small break from eating so that he wouldn’t become uncomfortably full. Though he knew that was going to happen no matter what he did. Resuming consuming the meal he had set before himself, Ignis continued on until he started to feel too full for comfort. He stopped and started to wrap up and put away the leftovers, trying to ignore the mild pain in his stomach the entire time. 

Ignis continued repeating this pattern of cooking, eating, resting, until he realized he was getting… pudgy… He immediately got new clothes to avoid the embarrassment of too tight clothing. Still, Ignis knew he needed to do something about his weight before it got too out of control. Though he started getting distracted by other work after eating that kept him seated and not using much energy. Ignis kept telling himself that he was going to go to the gym and work out some, but something always kept him from going. It was always either some paperwork that needed to be done, or the fact that he was getting painfully full now after meals. Then as he got bigger it was his own consciousness of how his body looked that made him not want to go to the gym where others could see him. Ignis started to leave the house really only for clothes and ingredients. He was getting softer and softer by the day and new clothes were in order every other week if he wanted to avoid straining his clothing too much.

Ignis looked himself over in the mirror. Even with a shirt on, it was very noticeable that he was putting on weight. His belt dug into him enough to give him a bit of a muffin top, and his wider form was becoming concerning. Ignis frowned. He needed to do something about this soon. Walking into the kitchen, Ignis began to make breakfast. He made a simple omelette for one, but it wasn’t enough anymore. He had become so used to overeating that not doing it left him feeling hungry. Not seeing the harm in a little more food, Ignis got some leftovers out from last night, but there wasn’t much. He was beginning to be able to hold much more than he could when the others had first left him alone.

Ignis huffed. He had just finished a full size meal for four people on his own, but he was feeling some regret. His stomach felt so full and tight that he couldn’t move. I won’t be doing that again. Thought Ignis as he reclined in his seat and rested until he felt well enough to stand. 

Ignis ate a full meal again the next night. He didn’t feel as bad as he had the first time as his capacity must’ve grown between then and now. With his bigger capacity that must’ve meant he had gotten bigger as well. Ignis groaned, he didn’t want to go clothes shopping again. It felt like he just had a few days ago, and people were starting to look at him differently when he was out and about. 

The next morning Ignis looked at himself in the mirror without pants or a shirt on. He was very surprised at how much bigger he had gotten since the last time he had taken a good look at himself. His empty stomach was soft and hung over the waistband of his boxer briefs, his arms were flabby, his wide hips led to his very thick thighs, and he had developed a very filled out chest. Putting on the largest t-shirt he had, it still clung to his body and showed all his new curves, Ignis decided he wasn’t going out today, and luckily for him, he had plenty of ingredients still from his last grocery trip. 

Whipping up some breakfast, Ignis noticed how much he was eating, and he couldn’t do much about it. He tried stopping himself before he finished the meal that could easily feed five people, but just looking at the food made him hungry and so he continued. The same happened with lunch. Ignis just couldn’t help himself but eat everything he set out for himself. Things had gotten out of control. 

\-----

Gladiolus looked out the window of the train. He was on his way back to Insomnia and was wondering how the others were doing, especially Ignis. The train finally arrived to its destination and Galdio got off and headed to Ignis’ place. He knocked on the door and waited, hoping he was home. 

Ignis got so surprised for the knock on his door he hiccuped. Struggling to his feet, he walked over and peered through the eyeglass. Seeing it was Gladio Ignis immediately became flustered. He couldn’t let him see him like this, but what could he do? Ignis shoved the negative thoughts out of his mind, Gladio would understand, hopefully…

Ignis opened the door fully. Gladio’s eyes widened at the sight of the much heavier Ignis. “Ignis!?” Gladio said with obvious confusion on his face. With Gladio being so surprised at Ignis’ added weight, Ignis immediately became self conscious again, but he kept his composure. “Yes, Gladio?” Ignis said nonchalantly as if nothing was different. There was a minute of complete silence from the two as Gladio simply stared, taking in the sight. “You’ve changed.” Gladio smirked as he crossed his arms. Blush began to build up on Ignis’ face. “How so?” Ignis questioned still trying to act as if nothing was different. “Well, for one, you’re at least a good two hundred pounds heavier.” Gladio said smugly, cutting right to the chase. Gladio’s direct comment caught Ignis completely off guard. “W-well, things have happened since I last saw you.” Ignis’ cheeks were turning bright red. “What kind of things?” Gladio asked with a sense of teasing in his voice. “Wh-why don’t you come inside first.” Ignis moved out of the way and shut the door after Gladio. Turning around to face the other man, Gladio surprised Ignis and pinned him against the shut door. “So tell me. What’s happened since I last saw you?” Gladio was very smug with himself right now. Ignis couldn’t fight back if he wanted to, he had gotten weaker from weeks of not exercising at all. “W-well... “ Ignis adjusted his glasses as he tried to look Gladio in the face, but found himself too embarrassed to do so. “I saw all those plates on the table. You’ve been eating well I assume.” Gladio grabbed a handful of Ignis’ stomach fat making Ignis gasp in surprise. “You’re really something, Iggy.” Gladio said smugly as he let go. 

Gladio took a step away from Ignis, giving him room. “You hungry?” Gladio asked casually, his smug tone had gone away. “Not really.” Ignis replied. He had just eaten as Gladio could see, but Gladio didn’t seem to care. “I’ve got an idea for you. Go sit in your room, get comfy, and wait about twenty minutes for me to get back and we’ll do something fun.” Gladio mused. Ignis thought on it for a minute before agreeing and going to his room while Gladio left. 

\-----

Twenty minutes later Gladio showed up back in Ignis’ apartment with many bags of fast food. Ignis looked at Gladio with some concern and confusion as the taller man walked over and sat beside him on his bed. “Here.” Gladio gave Ignis one of the bags and Ignis peered inside to see a large milkshake, fries, and two burgers. “You don’t expect me to eat all this do you?” Ignis asked hoping the answer would be no. “No.” Gladio stated getting a sigh of relief from Ignis. “I expect you to eat everything I brought for you.” Gladio added ending Ignis’ moment of relief. 

With really no options, Ignis began to eat and drink as much as he could. His stomach stretching to accommodate the additional food. After his fifth burger and third large milkshake, Ignis was beginning to feel fairly full. He was about to say something, but Gladio had already figured it out and shoved another burger into Ignis’ mouth before he could say anything. Ignis looked at Gladio with confusion, but started to let himself be fed by him. “You really have turned into a glutton.” Gladio said warmly as he hande Ignis another milkshake. Ignis didn’t respond as he was trying to conserve as much breath as possible as he forced himself to drink the heavy liquid. Getting tired of the straws, Ignis pulled the lid off the milkshake and chugged it directly. Gladio smiled as Ignis finished another Milkshake and started panting heavily. Ignis didn’t know how much more his body could hold, but he felt like it wasn’t much. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even shift his body slightly. His shirt had ridden up over his stomach completely hiding only his plush chest that rose and fell dramatically with each breath. The bed was starting to creak as Ignis continued eating. 

Finally reaching his limit, Ignis groaned loudly. His breathing was hard and heavy. He was huge. Ignis couldn’t even lean back some more for fear of upsetting his stomach anymore. Gladio stared at Ignis before leaning over and giving him a kiss on his chubby cheeks. 

“You sure you can’t go for more?”

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted big Ignis so here's that  
> Always open to ideas


End file.
